


I Believe in 'Fate'

by Sierra93



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst starts later though, Heavy seed/medium seed/light seed, I love angst and for that I'm sorry, I'll tag as I post the other chapters, Kitsune Kisumi, M/M, Mpreg, Other characters to appear along the way, Rating will change, Sex Pistols AU, Shark Rin, Unrequited Love, Whale Shark Sousuke, comments will be loved, currently looks like its heading more towards SouRin but its not, eventually SouKisu, my second fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra93/pseuds/Sierra93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just helping someone in need, who knew the world we lived in was really so small? Is it really 'Fate' at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this 'Fate'?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really new to this whole ‘fanfiction writing’ thing so I’m so sorry if you don’t find this very good. Also, I don’t know if you might have read this somewhere else or if it seems similar to another story, I apologise as well. 
> 
> The characters don’t belong to me, but as far as I know, the story belongs to me.
> 
> The setting is in the same universe as that of the OVA “Sex Pistols”. If you haven’t watched it or read the manga then I guess you might not understand what’s going on but here’s a few things you need to know. 
> 
> In that OVA, there are a group of humans who did not evolve from monkeys but from other animals (lions, bears, etc.). Those that evolve from primates are called “Kakuen” and those that evolve from everything else are called “Madararui”. Madararui are considered the superior type and are able to control their soul's appearance (so others can’t see them) and see the shapes of others. There are 3 classes of seeds stated in the OVA: heavy seed, medium seed and light seed. Heavy seed would be the strongest and the ones closest to their spirit animal and the light seed would be the ones with very weak soul appearance. And oh yeah, male pregnancy is possible in this universe as well ^^
> 
> Also, please note that when I say ‘Fox’ it refers to those with only one tail while ‘Kitsune’ refers to a fox with more than one tail. I might use some Japanese sentences or words but I’ll have the translation in the brackets.
> 
> That concludes my explanation, so enjoy the story.

As the world revolves around the Sun, Sousuke’s world pretty much revolved around work and his crush, Rin. He had first met Rin when he was transferred over from Australia to the Japan branch of the Samezuka Company and if he’d never fallen in love before, he was pretty sure he was in love the instant he met Rin. Those red eyes burned with passion and the constant smile (or smirk) on his face which showed his sharp teeth, only added to his attractiveness. Sousuke was a heavy seed whale shark and he definitely towered over a lot of people but the other man was a heavy seed himself and although muscular, he definitely wasn’t as bulked as Sousuke, though rather close. On the train to work, Sousuke had to muse to himself as to whether the shark will one day notice the feelings he had been hiding since that day or if he would have to suck in his guts and confess to him, and risk spoiling their relationship. With a sigh and a heavy heart, he decided it just wasn’t the right time for such a confession and that he should let things go about as God saw fit. Que sera sera and all that.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw someone flinch rather abruptly and stood stiffly by the door. As usual, the rush hours where people rushed to work had the trains crammed as if they were sardines in a can, which was the perfect set up for a chance to get away with molesting. He slowly inched his way over to the door, thanking the Gods for his height and build which made it easier to get people to move out of his way, and as he neared, he saw a pink-headed man clutching his briefcase tightly as a big, burly hand kneaded his ass cheeks. Bingo, it really was a molester. Instantly, he grabbed the wrists of the said molester and glared at the assaulter. He was a man in his late forties and had a really hairy appearance. A bear. Both physically and spiritually. A medium seed bear to be exact, which explains all that hair. The bear was about to protest until Sousuke flashed his soul appearance and the man squealed in the most unmanly fashion. Granted it was not everyday you get to see the soul appearance of an animal of that size and caliber as Sousuke’s. Did he thank the gods for his height and build earlier? Being a whale shark really rocks.

Upon reaching the next station, he grabbed the pink-headed man and dragged the molester along to the security booth and handed him over while the “victim” explained the situation. He didn’t get a chance to look over the poor man earlier but now that things were settled, his vision drifted to the man’s face. A fox? His vision continued downwards to be greeted by not one, but nine bushy tails. “Oh, a kitsune,” he thought. Now this was even rarer. Foxes were quite abundant but a kitsune was a really rare existence, since they were thought to be extinct. Back to the man’s face, aside from his pink hair, he had amethyst eyes which seemed to reflect the light, a smooth and fair complexion, a coupled with a silky voice to match. In short, an _ikemen_ (A/N: pretty boy). He was so absorbed in his assessment of the shorter male, he didn’t realise that the said man had turned to face him. He was snapped back to reality by the soft voice addressing him.

 _“Ano, tasukete kurete, arigatou gozaimasu. Boku no namae wa Kisumi desu. Shigino Kisumi. Anata wa?”_ (Erm, thank you for helping me out. My name is Kisumi. Shigino Kisumi. What’s yours?)

 _“Iie, anata ga daijyobu nara ii. Boku wa Sousuke desu. Yamazaki Sousuke.”_ (No, as long as you’re fine then it’s all good. My name is Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke.)

Kisumi flashed a smile and said, “Either way, you saved me back there. At least let me treat you to lunch or dinner to thank you. You’re heading to work right? So I guess lunch is out of the question then. May I have your number so we can plan things out?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s not like I helped you to get anything in return, but you’re right, I’m gonna be late for work if I don’t get a move on it. Bye.”

Before Kisumi could say another word, Sousuke ran off for work, and barely made it to work on time. As fit as he was, it was still quite a distance from the train station to his office and he was left gasping for air like a fish out of water. Then again, as a whale shark, that phrase couldn’t have been more accurate.

“Haha, Sousuke, barely made it to work huh? What have you been doing? Getting lost again?” the red-haired crush of his joked. Albiet being out of breath, Sousuke gave a small laugh and flipped him the middle finger.

“Ouch Sousuke, just ouch. I don’t think I’m a very good choice for you to fuck though, you can have better options” Rin said while grinning that smug smile of his. 

Sousuke was about to explain what really happened before a certain person walked into the office with his manager. All he could do was stare at that person as his mouth dropped.

“Good, you’re all here.” The manager said as he addressed the entire department. “Let me introduce your new colleague, hailing all the way from America, Shigino Kisumi. Go on and say a few words, Shigino-san.”

_“Hajimemashite minnasan. Watashi wa Shigino Kisumi desu. Kotoshi wa ni jyuu go sai. Korekara wa yoroshiku onegai shimasu.”_ (Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Shigino Kisumi, age 25 this year. Please take care of me from now on.) 

As the manager assigned Kisumi to a desk and asked Rin to mentor him, Sousuke was struck dumbfounded until the man himself stood in front of him and smiled, saying, “I guess lunch should be okay then, Yamazaki-san.”

Is this what others called ‘Fate’? ‘A destined meeting’? Or maybe it just really is a small world after all.


	2. 'Fate'? Don't you mean 'Nightmare'?

Sousuke felt his eyebrows twitch at the sight before him. Somehow, Kisumi had easily befriended everyone in his department and easily stood out from amongst everyone else (then again, his hair colour resembled a pink bubblegum so it really is much harder to ask him to blend in with the crowd instead) within the very first week of his transfer to Samezuka Company’s Japan branch. Heck, even Rin seemed to have taken a liking to the guy. Both the said ‘guys’ were sitting across from him at the table in a restaurant over lunch break again. What started out as the first lunch date together to try and ‘repay’ (as Kisumi put it) Sousuke for his help, escalated to the point where it became a routine for Kisumi to join him and Rin for lunch everyday, and if they had to put in some overtime, maybe even dinner.

Once again, Sousuke’s eyebrows twitched. He glared at the other man who kept stealing Rin’s attention away by telling him some outrageous stories or gossip he’d heard around the office. Now whoever said that ‘men don’t gossip’, should definitely meet Kisumi and he’ll be put to shame. Truthfully he was a little jealous over how easy it was for the newcomer to get Rin’s attention when he had taken over a month to start getting closer to the shark. Then again, he should probably just blame it on his poor communication skills and his heart which seemed like it would burst from speaking to Rin (at least back then it seemed like it would). If anyone ever found out how much he really lacked guts when it came to being around his crush, he would most likely die of embarrassment.

*SNAP!*

The snapping of fingers in front of his face brought him back from his musings to look over at the man who was looking at him with a fine eyebrow arched high. 

“You ok, Sou? You were totally out of it, you know?” said Rin.

Sousuke brought a hand up to lightly scratch at the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’m ok. Just thinking of what to eat.”

“With the menu upside-down?” Kisumi asked and once again, Sousuke had to glare at the other seemingly ‘innocent’ man. He was ‘THIS’ close to reaching over and strangling the kitsune. 

“Hahaha, maybe Sou’s trying to gain another skill so he doesn’t always get beaten by me in everything” said Rin as he burst out laughing before flashing his sharp white teeth with his trademark grin. Sousuke grumbled a little before turning the menu the right-side up and a few minutes later, they got their orders down and Rin excused himself to go to the washroom.

Great. Just great. He didn’t really have a common topic to discuss with Kisumi other than work and with Rin gone, the silence at the table was bordering on ‘awkward’. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Kisumi spoke up first, saying “You like Rin don’t you?”

Well, shit. The guy was a lot sharper than he’d give him credit for. Did he really make it seem that obvious that he could tell just by hanging out with them for a week or so? He didn’t think he gave that much hints away. If he did, Rin would have most likely realized it by now, though he highly doubt it. The shark can be a really dense person sometimes. Calming his thoughts and focusing back on the pink-headed man, he asked, “What makes you think I am?”

“You’re not denying it,huh? Then I guess I was right. It really is quite obvious you know? To Rin, it might seem like friendship, judging by the amount of time you’ve been friends, which is about a year or so?” He asked as Sousuke could only nod, before continuing, “But to an outsider like me, I can see those small details you try to hide. One example would be how you can have a constant frown on your face when dealing with others but a smile when dealing with Rin, kinda like the frown you’re wearing in your face right now.”

Sousuke’s frown deepened and he opened his mouth to protest before a cheerful voice reached his ears. “What’re you guys discussing about?” Rin asked as he returned to his seat. Afraid that Kisumi might burst his bubble, he shot a glance over at Kisumi.

“Oh nothing much, just wondering if the food here tastes good and just discussing a little more about work,”Kisumi said with a bright smile to Rin and a quick glance to Sousuke as well.

“Oh come on, its lunch break.” Rin all but pouted. “Can we not discuss any more about work? We’ll probably have to pull an all-nighter sometime soon to finish up that project too. I want to at least have my lunch breaks worry-and-stress-free.”

Kisumi and Sousuke smiled at that as the long-awaited food arrived (just about 10 minutes really, but hey, time is precious) and they ate and chatted about any topics on their minds ranging from ‘sports’ to ‘keeping fit’ and ‘family members’. Sousuke barely concentrated on the topics as he worried himself with the fact that Kisumi knew his little secret. Looks like he was going to have to have a really long chat with Kisumi on the matter as soon as possible.

However, his little chat would have to be postponed when they arrived back at the office only to have a pile of work shoved into their faces. Sousuke sighed irritably. He really wasn’t in the mood for this and his frustration showed when he nearly knocked over all the files on his desk when he snatched up his phone to read the new message he received.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I promise, so try to relax and wipe that scowl off your face. It’s scaring everyone. =P 

For what was approximately the 10th time that day, he shot another glare at Kisumi who smiled cheekily and waved at him from his own desk. Sousuke ignored him and turned back to his own stack of unfinished work. He really didn’t want to trust the kitsune but he guessed that for now, he had no other option but to take the kitsune for his word, at least until they can have their own ‘private chat’. With that determination in mind, Sousuke finally set about to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! For now I can't really afford to spend time on writing the rest of the chapters because I have exams coming right up, but I'll try to post something again soon.
> 
> Anyways, comments are appreciated as always and thanks for reading.


	3. Childhood Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of conversation in this chapter. Hope I didn't make it too confusing =3

Time flies, doesn’t it? One moment it was spring and the next, summer was almost over. Sousuke mused to himself as he watched Rin from his position at his work desk….again. He couldn’t help it that he found the guy attractive, but there was no progress whatsoever in his attempt at getting Rin to realise his feelings. He really is dense, which caused Sousuke to feel down all over again. He let out a frustrated sigh and was going to resume with his work when Rin walked right up to him.

“Sousuke, I’m sorry but I won’t be joining you guys for drinks later.”

“Huh? Why not? All the other guys (in the department) are going you know? After all, it’s the manager’s bachelor party. ”

“Ah, I totally forgot about the plans I made with my friend and agreed to go to the party. I can’t call it off all the sudden, so I guess I’ll just have to apologise to the manager.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, my childhood friend. I haven’t met him in ages and I was really looking forward to it when we made plans but I guess I got caught up with work and all, I totally forgot about it till he called me up yesterday to reconfirm the time of our little meet up.”

“Well, I guess there’s nothing you can do about it then.”

“Aw, come on, don’t look so down. We go drinking all the time.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But?”

 _“There’s no way I can tell him I intended to get drunk and just confess to him, is there?”_ Sousuke screamed in this head.

“Nothing. I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah. Better go finish up the work I have left before I leave then.” Rin chuckled.

Sousuke nodded his head slightly and Rin turned and headed back to his own desk.

“What’s this about Rin not going?”

Sousuke jumped in his chair at the sudden voice next to his ear. He turned to glare at the pink headed man who was bending down at his side.

“Don’t do that, Kisumi.”

Kisumi giggled and stood back up while saying a soft “sorry” with a completely unapologetic face. 

_“Ah yes, there was this guy too,”_ Sousuke told himself. 

In the past few months they’ve been colleagues, Kisumi always stuck close to Rin and himself and although Rin really enjoyed having Kisumi around, Sosuke couldn’t say the same for himself. He still thought Kisumi talked a little too much and his ever present smile seemed to annoy the hell out of him, though the ladies in his department (and those in the company) seem to think otherwise as the fawn and flirted openly with him at every chance they could. Well, Sousuke had to admit that in terms of looks, he really was an eye-catching ikemen, with a soft flirtatious voice and a lithe, slightly muscular body. As an added bonus, he was tall too. Almost as tall as Sousuke himself, maybe half a head shorter, but still tall. He’s got what it takes to catch the eyes of people around him and begrudgingly, Sousuke admitted that it sometimes, and might he just stress on the word ‘SOMETIMES’, caught his attention too.

Focusing back on the grinning man, Sousuke explained the circumstances to Kisumi and just as he finished, the curious man literally strode over to Rin and dumped a load of questions on Rin.

“Rin, you’re going to meet up with a childhood friend? Is it a girl? Better yet, is she your girlfriend? What’s her name? How old is she? What does she work as? She must be pretty right? Bet you have a picture of her in your phone or wallet. Show me! Show me!”

Now that caught Sousuke’s attention. Will he admit that he was dating? Was the person he was meeting up with really a girl? It’d make sense to ditch your manager for your girlfriend after all. Sousuke glanced over to Rin and waited for his reply.

“First of all, Kisumi, I really have no obligation to tell you.” At that, the other man started to pout and was going to start whining, until Rin continued his sentence, “But, since it’s not a girl or a girlfriend so I guess I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Sousuke felt his muscles relax at hearing those words. Guess he still had a chance after all.

“The person I’m going to meet is a guy. His name is Makoto, same age as you as me, he works as a coach for teaching kids how to swim. And yes, I’ve got a picture with him and a bunch of other friends on my phone. You wanna see?”

“Makoto? Swimming coach for kids? Same age as us? You can’t possibly be talking about Tachibana Makoto, can you?”

“Eh?” Rin blanked out for a moment before he jumped out of his seat with a big smile on his face, “EH?! You know Makoto too?”

Kisumi giggled before he lightly pushed the excited man back into his seat. “Yeah, I know him. We used to be classmates and we played basketball a lot together. I haven’t seen him since high school though, cause we went off to different colleges, but we still keep in touch.”

“That’s awesome! We can all get together sometime then. I’m sure Makoto will be so surprised when he sees you! Ah, Sousuke, you can come too. I’m sure you guys will get along too. Then again, there really isn’t anybody who doesn’t get along with Makoto though. He’s too nice for his own good sometimes.”

Great, now Sousuke is the only one who doesn’t know who this ‘Makoto’ person is and what’s worse, now the two men looking over at him were all hyped up and were going to bug him into agreeing to their little get together. He let out another sigh and agreed, much to the joy of the other two men, as they started discussing on a proper time to meet up. However, he had to admit that he was curious. He wanted to meet this ‘childhood friend’ of Rin’s that managed to make him smile so brightly at the mention of his name. They were just friends right? He really wanted to know the extent of their ‘friendship’ but he felt a little guilty by taking advantage of Rin’s offer to check out his ‘possible’ rival. He really hoped they were nothing more than friends. Sousuke didn’t feel as if he could possibly win against someone who Rin has known almost all his life. Caught up in his musings again, Sousuke didn’t realise the sad look being thrown over at him by a pair of amethyst eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter. I know my chapters are quite short, only about 1000 words per chapter. Sorry I'm not good at writing super lengthy stories. But in the next chapter, Makoto will make his appearance so look forward to it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it and I just hope I find more time to post another chapter up soon.


End file.
